Define: Us
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: The dictionary contains hundreds of words, each bearing a unique definition. The best way to define Mukuro and Tsuna in one word? Us. 6927 dictionary prompts
1. Candlestick

**Title:** Define: Us

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 546

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudo

**Chapter:** 01: Candlestick

**A/N:** Well, here is my next story. It's similar to those prompt things. There will be one-hundred chapters to this story. Each one is based on a word I blindly picked out of the dictionary (if I picked it, I couldn't put it back no matter how much I wanted to) or as suggested by my friends from school. (Some of them gave me words, and yes, one already hit the big one: S-E-X. Surprisingly, though, that chapter was rather easy to write. And, no, it doesn't go too explicit) so, without further ado, enjoy this new story! **And in honor of it, the first seven people who review may choose a word as a prompt.** Make it _**EXTREMELY**_ random, weird, funny, or interesting. When I say any word, I mean _any_, so don't be shy! Why did I choose the number seven? Because it's one of my favorite numbers! Enjoy~

**Music:** Nightcore - SOS by MusicGirlGo [Original by Rhianna] (No idea how it corresponds to this chapter, just what I listened to while writing.)

**Story Art Cover:** .com by: =Gabbi

**Time-Line:** Married For a Year: Tsunayoshi – 24 / Mukuro – 26

Tsuna shot upwards from his position on the silken sheets. He could _see_ it twitching in the upper right corner of his bed's canopy. It smiled at him; it's cruel, disgusting existence. It was primed for the attack.

Tsuna reached a hand over to shake the shoulder of his partner beside him. "Mukuro, Mukuro!" Tsuna hissed. "It's here; he's come to finish this!"

The sapphire haired man groaned. This was the fourth night this week his adorable brunette had woken him up at this freakin', ungodly hour for no apparent reason. "Tsunayoshi," Mukuro sighed. "There's nothing there and there hasn't been for the past four days. Go back to sleep."

"You're not listening to me Mukuro," Tsuna replied, agitated.

"No, believe me. I've listened."

"Then comprehend what you're hearing, _**darling**_." He kicked his partner off the side of the bed, tangled in their quilt. A lone, pale hand reached up to turn on the bedside lamp as its owner groaned from his new position on the floor. It was final; they would settle this tonight.

Meanwhile, brown eyes focused on their nemesis once again. Those filthy black eyes, dirty brown exoskeleton, those quivering antae, those spindly six legs and its hiss: the battle cry.

"It's coming for me…" Tsuna whispered, tensing up. He reached over for the candlestick on his bedside table. He would be damned if that vile thing got anywhere closer to him.

It made its move, leaping straight for Tsuna's face. Its wings, now opened, were creating the familiar hum as they beat together. It dove, zeroing in on the Mafia Don. They would end the battle tonight.

Apparently, Tsuna was having strikingly similar thoughts. "Oh, HELL NO!" He took aim, pitching the candlestick and decimating the foul foe. It caught the creature midair before smashing it with a loud, satisfying crunch into the bed post. The candlestick ricocheted off the bed post towards the other side of the bed as Mukuro crouched to stand up.

"_Tsuna_," Mukuro growled. "I'm going to establish this once. Nothing has come to get you. If something had, I would've sensed it. So, for the sake of maintaining what's left of my sanity." The indigo head peered up, over the bed's edge now. "Please, cease-"

The candlestick flew true, nailing Tsuna's husband. "Shit, Mukuro!" Tsuna leaned over to stare guiltily at the man below him.

A blue and red eye stared back. "What was that for, exactly?"

"The cockroach."

"All this fuss for an Italian cockroach, hm?"

"I don't care what nationality it is, a cockroach is a cockroach." Tsuna muttered before meeting Mukuro's unwavering eyes. He fidgeted before answering the previous question. "Eh-he. Uh…mhm, yes?"

Mukuro stood up, causing Tsuna to reel back onto the bed. He swooped down and gave Tsuna an agonizingly slow, luxurious, breath taking kiss as he strategically maneuvered himself back under the covers of their bed. When he released Tsuna's captured lips, the younger man was dazed and docile.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we? Rant all you want in the morning." Mukuro reached behind himself to click the lamp off, then, snaking his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulled him to close to his chest.

Half lidded eyes and their owner's lips attempted to form coherent words. "Uhm…"

"Shhh, sleep now."


	2. Can

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 1028

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudo

**Chapter:** 02: Can

**A/N:** Thank you to the last two people who reviewed this story. I'll make sure to weave you're words into somewhere in these hundred choices. This one is dedicated to my friend, Gabby (Gabrielle) who suggested it. Enjoy~

**Music:** "Cyber Bird" by Gabriela Robin

**Time-Line:** Middle School: Tsunayoshi – 14 / Mukuro – 16

Tsuna waved his mother, Bianchi, and the children off while finishing his soda can. It had taken forever to convince them that his fever was almost gone and to leave him at the house as they went out to shop.

He sighed, taking the last sip of his grape soda before dropping the empty metal to the ground. He gave it an experimental kick, a reminiscent smile gracing he features. Tsuna began to pass the can back and forth between his feet. Getting more engrossed in the childhood past time, he failed to notice the young man who appeared behind him.

"Oya? Playing in the streets like a child, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I heard you were supposedly recovering from a rather sever fever. Shouldn't you be resting instead?"

Tsuna froze and slowly turned around, stuttering. "Mu-Mukuro!" He shyly glanced down, letting the can fall still. His mouth formed a pout, "I'm already better. Besides, why would you care or come all this way to see me?"

"Kufu, to see you? To care? How presumptuous. I came to check on my future body's health." Mukuro let his smirk show, "That's _all_ I came here for."

_And you say _I'm_ presumptuous?_ Tsuna thought dryly.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's head snapped up. "What?"

"You have the gall to ignore me twice. I asked what it is that you're doing."

The brunette's face remained blank.

"With the soda _can_," Mukuro snapped.

"Oh," Tsuna smiled again, brighter this time. "I was playing 'Kick-The-Can'."

"Kick-The-Can?" Mukuro's eyes lost a little of their hard, mischievous edge, gaining a slight look of childish curiosity.

The brunette was baffled. "You've never played it as a child?" He asked incredulously.

Mukuro glared and his tone was icy. "I don't believe I had access to such _luxuries_ as a child, so _**no**_."

If Tsuna could shoot himself then, he would've. Or, Reborn could actually do him a favor. Obviously Mukuro never played this game or any other as a child; he was experimented on like a lab rat while Tsuna lived a life of safety and love.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be. What could _you_ have done?"

They sat in an uncomfortable minute of silence.

"I can fix it," Tsuna said looking up. "What can I do now? I can fix it. Besides, one of the rules is its more fun to play with two people."

"_What?"_ It was Mukuro's turn to look at the smaller boy incredulously in front of him

"I'll teach you and I'll play with you. Come," Tsuna stepped forward; grabbing Mukuro's gloved hand as he passed by. Strangely, Mukuro did nothing to stop the boy or shake him off. He stopped in front of a house gate and turned back to face the illusionist. "This is Sakimoto-san's gate. It'll be the boundary while my house gate is my boundary. The goal," Tsuna held a finger up in front of his face, a serious air surrounding him, "Is to kick that soda can beyond my goal, or gate. 'Kay?"

Mukuro eyed him warily. "That's it?"

Tsuna shook his head in vigor. "Un!" The boy ran back to his side, setting up the can. "Ready?" He called back.

Mukuro chuckled. Alright, he'd play. "Of course."

Tsuna kicked the can to the opposite end where Mukuro easily stopped it. The indigo haired teen sent it flying back as Tsuna prepared to catch it. There was a blur before Tsuna stopped short of kicking it. A snake now replaced it, hissing.

"Hiieeee!" The future Vongola boss ran from it, placing distance between their bodies. The snake, however, paid him no further mind and proceeded to cross his boundary before reverting back into a can.

Tsuna whipped around and glared at the now chuckling man. "A point for me?" The illusionist offered.

"No!" Tsuna fumed. "Illusions or anything else that you can do with your Six Paths of Hell or trident is _forbidden_! We're playing this the normal, _right_, way." The boy fetched the can again, resetting it. He gave Mukuro one last glare. "Understand, cheater?"

"Oya, it was but one time. Besides," Mukuro positioned himself, "I'll win anyway."

Tsuna flashed a grin, a challenge lit in his honey eyes that was mirrored in Mukuro's own. "I doubt I'll see that."

The two teens played for hours, becoming sweaty and only stopped as the sun began to set. Mukuro wound up having to place an illusion on the can regardless so it wouldn't dent to being unusable. Tsuna was panting hard and flushed red, swaying a little while Mukuro was only slightly panting.

"Fine," Tsuna huffed, swaying more. "You win."

The boy started to fall before Mukuro caught him and picked him up bridal style. "I thought you said you were all better Vongola. Don't tell me you lied?"

Tsuna eyes were half open as his fever and fatigue acted up. "Shut up," Tsuna muttered, "This was more important anyway."

"Oh?" The tall teen said no more as he walked to Tsuna's home, opened the door, and carried the limp boy inside before laying him on the couch. Mukuro fetched a wash cloth before wetting it in the kitchen sink and filling up a glass of water with medicine in it.

He placed the glass to Tsuna's lips, supporting him as he drank some of the water. He placed the empty glass on the floor before setting the washcloth on the pale boy's forehead.

Mukuro stood to leave. His hand was on the door knob. "It's such a stupid game," Mukuro said to himself. He didn't expect the brunette to be conscious.

"I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for playing with me." _And for giving me medicine._

Mukuro sniffed, turning the knob and opening the door. "It was only a passing muse," he rectified. He stepped out of the house, closing the door before starting in the direction of Kokuyo Land. _I thank you as well Vongola._

Later on, after his mom finished panicking. Nana asked her son, "What on earth did you do, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna smiled so serenely that even Reborn glanced at him surprised. "Something that not the world, devils, nor angels could let be, and certainly not me."


	3. Promiscuous

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 853

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudo

**Chapter:** 03: Promiscuous

**A/N:** It's awesome that three more people reviewed. Thank-you guys so much! This next word is dedicated to my other friend from school, Rebekah. For those of you who don't know, 'koi' in Japanese can mean "love;" you'll notice Nana and Iemetsu calling each other that sometimes. Enjoy~

**Music:** "I Kissed A Boy" by Cobra Starship _or_ "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO (Personally, I listened to the first one when I wrote it, then I read it with the second one. I think they both suit this chapter. However, "I Kissed A Boy" sounds _so funny_ for their relationship!)

**Time-Line:** High School: Tsunayoshi – 16 / Mukuro – 18

Quickly, a brunette rounded the hallway corner. He had to get away, but those long legs were catching up! Classroom 2-D came into view; he'd be safe once he escaped inside there.

The young teen slid open the classroom door and had one foot through before he was pinned in the doorway, half inside and outside the hallway and class. The teen didn't expect that **he** would be the one to make their relationship public. Ninety-five percent of the general school population believed him incapable of dating or finding someone. He was still "useless" in their eyes. For once, he wished they were all right. But alas, this was the man he had secretly been dating for a year.

The sixteen year old high school student shivered. Although he appreciated the way his boyfriend dressed; he wished the indigo-haired man didn't dress in such a … promiscuous manner today.

And his classmates could only stare, jaws dropped. Tsuna couldn't blame them; he was staring too.

"I see you're appreciating the view." The older teen smiled coyly, watching the one below him squirm while scarlet.

This boyfriend: he was dressed in silver combat boots that ended just below the knee and were laced all the way up. The boy had tight leather pants, adorned with pockets, hanging chains, and leather ties, and then neatly tucked into his boots. He wore two, crisscrossed silver belts, slanted in opposite directions on his hips. A well fitted, midnight blue and opened at the top dress shirt graced his nicely toned body, accenting his architecture. He had swept his azure locks into a simple but sexy ponytail, carelessly draped over one shoulder. A black, leather buckled collar stood out on his pale neck and had a chrome dog tag dangling from it and engraved with "Tsuna."

Tsuna's boyfriend: a very _fine_ specimen indeed.

"It-it's because yo-you're d-dres-dressed lik-ke that." Oh goodness, he had it bad.

"Oh," the older teen leaned down to kiss the brunette's throat, "but you know you _love it_."

Tsuna barely suppressed the moan about to escape his mouth. He was still in class, damn it!

"Besides," Mukuro's finger trailed from Tsuna's waist line, up his chest, to the white school uniforms collar closed to the last button, "Why do you not let it be seen?"

Mukuro used both of his hands to unbutton three top buttons to reveal an identical collar. If closely observed, his was labeled "Mukuro" on the tag. "People need to know I 'possess' you. Every last bit," his eyes trailed from the bottom, up Tsuna's body to meet wide honey eyes, "as you do me. What better way than this?"

"I am not getting a tattoo." Okay, Tsuna's legs were now relatively boneless.

"Hmph, regardless," Mukuro stared with such passionate intensity. "You ran from me, why?"

Whatever spell had been casted on Tsuna broke. He met those eyes opposite of his straight on. "I thought _you_ wanted to keep our dating a secret! I come walking to school and you _jump me_. Then, I tried to get away, but no, you wouldn't let me! Why were _you _chasing _me_ at _school _of all places?"

Mukuro gave the boy a quick peck, gently nipping his bottom lip before licking the small wound; all to shut him up. Sometimes Tsuna spoke too much. "It was _me_ chasing you because we're dating, I chased _you_ specifically because I love you, I chased you at _school_ because I arrived at your house late, and I '_jumped_' you to congratulate you for passing into your second year of high school with very little help from Reborn or anyone else."

Tsuna turned a new shade of crimson. "All _that_ for me, for that 'achievement'?" He clarified.

"Yes," Mukuro patiently replied, "Anymore _more_ questions?"

Tsuna shyly ducked his head, "No, that would have been all of them."

"_Excellent_." Mukuro swiftly used his left arm to wrap around Tsuna's waist and draw him exceedingly close before using his right hand to nimbly grab Tsuna's chin and tilt it upwards towards him again. "This is your _reward Tsunayoshi-kun_~"

Mukuro dove in for another kiss and worked Tsuna's soft lips. He nipped at the previous wound, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy. Seizing the chance, he deepened the kiss further, garnering all sorts of small, delicious squeaks and moans. Finally, after a good lasting minute of the _present_, Mukuro released his partner. "_You've done a marvelous job Koi,_" he purred with his silky voice into Tsuna's ear.

The tall teen stepped back and placed one final kiss on the smaller one's forehead. "There will be plenty more of _that_ when I greet you tonight at home." With this, he left out the door and seemed to vanish.

Tsuna rigidly turned and saw with morbid realization that his classmates had seen the entire thing. He still had to spend another _year_ with these people.

"_**I swear that I don't know him!**_"

He would be screwed over twice today, now and if his mother caught them later on tonight with a camera in her hands. She probably would. Damn it Mukuro.


	4. Unique

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 1392

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudo

**Chapter:** 04: Unique

**A/N:** Valentine's Day, can't forget this important holiday for these two! Hehe, this song really goes with this chapter!

**Music:** "Criminal" by Britney Spears

**Time-Line:** High School: Tsunayoshi – 15 / Mukuro – 17 (Tsuna is in his third year of Middle School, this is right before they start dating)

Tsuna groaned as the chocolate splattered out of his bowl onto the formerly white counter. "These will never turn out good…" He muttered, bitterly spying on his classmates' attempts around the Home-Economics room. "Besides, it's not like I have anyone to actually _give_ them too…"

Gokudera was at home sick thanks to Bianchi's pre-Valentine chocolate experiments, and Yamamoto was gone for the Tri-Middle School Baseball Tournament in Tokyo. To his mother, she wouldn't actually tell him what she really thought about the taste. Bianchi? Uh, no. She belonged to Reborn, right? Lambo? It wasn't like he actually needed any more sweets in his diet. I-Pin? Maybe, but she'd rather they be from her Sensei or Hibari…

_Ugh, who'd actually want to give chocolates to __**Hibari**__? I-Pin needs her head checked and her eye-sight checked __again__._

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna turned around to see his former crush, Kyoko. Yes, she was his **former** crush. In light of realizing she would never go out with him, he simply gave up. That, and a blue-headed illusionist had been occupying his thoughts recently. Did _he_ even like sweets? Maybe… No! Bad Tsuna, no naughty thoughts about your mist guardian!

_Maybe I could feed them to him and then maybe in return he'll let me taste them…_ Tsuna blushed a brilliant crimson.

They weren't even close to each other much less dating!

…Right?

Kyoko fidgeted. Tsuna was making all sorts of weird expressions and turning colors people probably shouldn't. _He's might just be frustrated with how his chocolates are turning out._ She eyed the bowl in his hands with pity; nothing looked right about it at all.

"It's alright, Tsuna-kun. I'll help you," she reassured him.

The brunette looked at her. Help with what?

"Your chocolates silly!" Oops, he said that out loud.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan, but it's alright. I don't really have anyone to give them to, so it doesn't matter how they turn out." He gave her a small smile.

Kyoko frowned. "Don't say that! Anyone would be happy to get your chocolates; it'd brighten up their day for sure!"

"But!"

"No! These will be the best sweets in the entire classroom, understand?"

Tsuna reluctantly nodded his head in submission. "Good! Now then, let's get rid of that in your hands and start over. We don't want to kill your sweetheart, now do we?"

Tsuna spluttered. "S-swe-sweetheart! I don't have one of those! What are you talking about?!"

Kyoko's eyes twinkled and she gave him a knowing smile. "Everyone can tell. In class, you always look out the window and sigh with this dreamy look on your face. It's the tell-tale signs of having fallen in love!"

_Love? I'm in love with a Mafia criminal who tried to kill my friends and me? Who constantly tells me he wants to 'possess' my body and use it? Who walks me home from school every day without fail, except that one time he was sick?_

_Yup, I'm in love with Mukuro Rokudo._

His head smacked down against his work counter. "I'm _in LOVE with a homicidal __**CRIMINAL**_!" He sobbed.

"There, there Tsuna-kun. I know it's sometimes hard to accept whose charms you're now privy to." The golden eyed girl rubbed small, comforting circles on his back. _I'm sure whoever it is will be ecstatic when you confess!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna stood miserably outside at the school gates, a small package of four chocolates in his hands out of force. _I can't believe I let her trick me into this._

He jumped at the hand on his shoulder and turned to see the second source of all his problems. "Remember Tsuna-kun, give it your all!"

The Vongola heir was exasperated. What didn't she get about this whole messed up situation?

"Are they meeting you here at the school gates?"

The brunette passively nodded, "Uh, sure…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she stifled a squeal. Tsuna looked at her curiously. "Kyoko-chan, something wrong?"

"Oh Tsuna-kun! He's a fine catch; I never knew you swung that way!"

_He? He who?_

Tsuna stepped back, only to hit a rock-hard something. He glanced up innocently under his bangs. Ah yes, the mystery object was Mukuro's rock hard chest. Were illusionists even supposed to work out?

Mukuro glared lightly, annoyed. "Oya, it's rather ill-mannered to ignore somebody who calls out to you, Vongola."

_Son of a gun, what did I do to decide this? And…Is this a six-pack I feel under his shirt against my back?_

Both boys looked up at a squeal to see Kyoko with hearts in her eyes. "You two complement each other so well! Ah," she ran off in the other direction. "Good luck Tsuna-kun, he's a definite keeper so don't let him get away single after today! Don't forget his chocolates!"

The boss-to-be hung his head. Why did she have to say that?

Mukuro's eye twitched, "What exactly was that about, and these chocolates she spoke of?"

Tsuna shuffled to face him uncomfortably. "I'm not sure what that crazy girl was talking about when she said 'catch.' As for the chocolates, I made some today in Home Economics, but I don't have anyone to give them to…"

"The baby or his woman?"

"No."

"Any of your 'guardians,' Birdy-kun in particular?"

"Um, no?"

"Anyone of those numerous free-loaders in your abode?"

"_No._"

"The handsome young man in front of you?"

"No," Tsuna sighed before looking back up, puzzled at the sudden silence.

Mukuro had a pout on his face, "I'm hurt that I'm unable to have them. You gave a harsh rejection, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A blush bloomed on Tsuna face, _now_ he knew who the handsome, young man was supposed to be.

"Well," the smaller male gently lifted up the box nervously, "I can't guarantee the taste, but you can have them if you want them."

Mukuro smiled in victory, plucking a chocolate from the now open box his "boss" presented. The male chewed it uncertainly, a small frown on his face.

"How does it taste?"

Mukuro swallowed, swiping a tongue over his lips. "Unique."

_Unique? That's it! I don't know if "unique" is a good or bad thing!_

The adorable middle school attendee adopted a dejected look. "I see. It figures they would turn out bad…"

Mukuro eyed him. "You've tried one?"

Tsuna glanced away shyly, "Well, no. But I wasn't expecting them to be good."

"They're missing one thing." The illusionist declared, watching the amber eyes snap up to look at him in surprise. Mukuro took another sweet into his mouth. "Let me show you."

Tsuna didn't know how it happened; one minute he was just there, the next he was mortified to be in a soft, and very _involved_, kiss with said handsome young man. He gasped, surprised as the taste of chocolate and something else made its way to his mouth.

Mukuro tasted like honey and pomegranates. It was the weirdest but most addicting sensation, especially combined with the chocolates, yet it wasn't unpleasant.

Both participants separated, lightly panting when their air supply was up.

"You need two people to eat these chocolates and I see two left."

That had to be the corniest excuse ever, and Tsuna would be, was, ashamed to admit that it had worked on him like a charm of all things.

The story of how they began dating ended around some crummy chocolates. Yes, Mukuro had explained on the way home the word "unique."

"So," the brunette said, struggling to fight down his embarrassment at the arm around his waist, people were staring, "how was the chocolate. _Only_ the chocolate, mind you." Not their chocolate kisses that led to the other ones not involving sweets, which was why he would be home thirty-minutes later than usual.

Mukuro was persuasive with his tongue in a multitude of ways.

Tsuna had to fight his new boyfriend off to make it home before dark.

"Terrible," the hetero-eye colored male replied bluntly, "they were so sweet they tasted bitter to me."

Tsuna cried a little on the inside, maybe it was just weird they tasted acceptable for a first attempt to him.

It would be years later he would figure out the true meaning behind his words. It was Tsuna who was so sweet and Mukuro who was bitter. A taste the illusionist found himself undeserving of yet addicted to the point he would never let go of.


	5. Misanthrope

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 745

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudo

**Chapter:** 05: Misanthrope

**A/N:** Alrighty, here is the fifth chapter! Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to balance out 'heartwarming/funny' with 'serious/angst/drama,' things all relationships have.

**Music:** "Angel of Darkness" by: Alex c Yasmin K

**Time-Line:** Year they were married: Tsunayoshi – 23/ Mukuro – 25

Mukuro sighed, looking out the balcony in his and Tsuna's bedroom. The aforementioned brunette was comfortably settled in the animalistic nest he converted the bed's covers to while asleep and was completely on Mukuro's side of the bed.

The azure haired man chuckled softly. They always went to sleep on opposite sides, but come morning, without fail, he would wake to a pesky cuddler with its head on his chest and legs thrown over his own.

But, Mukuro wouldn't have it any other way, because every morning he wok with the sky in his embrace meant another day that same sky was safe, alive, and within arm's reach of the ever faithful mist.

People, Mafioso, and even his "famiglia" would agree the mist had softened ever so slightly in recent years; that he was kinder, more accepting.

They were wrong, dead wrong. He wasn't the benevolent one. In fact, he was more vindictive than ever.

Mukuro glared fiercely at the calm night scene outside and the luminous moon. Yes, he would go so far as to call himself a misanthrope, even. Creating "society" was the downfall of humans, of mankind.

Why did he hate society, people more? He'd met Tsuna, surely that would've changed him down to the core? Yet, it was because he met Tsuna he cultivated this insatiable hatred.

His sky had been nothing but kind, pure, and ignorant before the darkness of people made it-self known, before these same people tainted the young man with ineffaceable, black handprints. Tsuna never knew of the dirty dealing of cities, he had never ordered another life to cease existing; he himself had never killed another human. Only after society managed to wrangle its bloodied talons around the soft boy did he commit these sins.

And the irony of it all? The world _tainted an angel into a devil_ to _change the world for the better._ Human trafficking, drug dealing, illegal experimentation, and needless blood shed coupled with other illicit activities had a dropped twenty-seven percent during Tsuna's reign…

…**worldwide.**

All because on boy was strong enough to keep his compassion, a segment of his humanity, and lose his irredeemable innocence.

That boy was Tsuna, _Mukuro's_ angel: the world's sweet devil.

Mankind's society had screwed with _his_ angel and that was **unforgivable.**

Mukuro's body jerked at the sound of footsteps and he turned to see that very same man padding softly towards him. Mukuro gave a tight, strained smiled as the brunette proceeded to make him-self comfy on Mukuro's lap. "Oya, why are you awake Tsunayoshi?" he murmured.

The brunette blearily pouted from his new nest, "You weren't there," he replied, referencing the now empty king sized bed. "Why are you up?"

Mukuro carefully lifted his partner's hand, pressing his lips to the palm, almost as if to taste the blood that had physically and metaphorically stained them: that vile, delicate flavor. "…thinking about the injustices in this cursed, repetitive world that only seems to degenerate further into oblivion…" _And what it's done to you._

Tsuna glared, tearing his hand away and pressed his forehead to the illusionists''. "Don't you worry about me; I'm not the only victim of circumstance."

_I know. _Mukuro tensed.

"I'm strong,-"

_I know._

"-but that strength you possess will never cease to amaze me."

_You're wrong. I don't have an inkling of that mysterious power of yours', much less _more_ than you. Such sins in the world suit I…_

"NO!"

Mukuro jolted, startled, and actually looked into gorgeous honey eyes illuminated by moonlight, bestowed with an ethereal glow similar to a celestial being from the Heavens. The brunette knew him too well to be able to guess his thoughts so easily and reject them so vehemently.

Sitting up properly in his make-shift seat, Tsuna brought the stunned head of the mist down to rest in the crook of his neck. "_Never_ degrade yourself like that, never. Sins do not 'suit' anyone; they merely enjoy tormenting you relentlessly."

The mafia don had no more words to speak as he stared out into the regal night, reminiscent of Mukuro, and said nothing of the moist rivulets cascading unabashedly in silence down the contours of his neck except for the one phrase in his head and heart.

"_I love you."_

Mukuro was equally proficient in 'reading' Tsuna's mind as well.

The Vongola Decimo's mist may be a misanthrope, but it was this "evil" connection that allowed him the miraculous chance to be truly loved.


	6. Succeeded

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Word Count:** 1151

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Tsunayoshi Sawada x Mukuro Rokudou

**Chapter: 06:** Succeeded

**A/N:** _**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE DO VOTE!**_ Aww, unfortunately I can totally see this happening… But I must say this will probably be my favorite chapter. Sorry this chapter is so late. Right now I'm working on the second chapter of _Getting Away with Murder_ and the eleventh chapter of_ Infrazione della Vita_.

**Time-Line:** Mafia: Tsunayoshi – 20 / Mukuro – 22

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

Mukuro frowned from where he stood, leaning against a wall in the living room. He watched his supposed "family," all grim-faced with worry. Carefully, the hetero-colored set of eyes trailed to the instigator of this meeting: Reborn.

"This can't go on," the hitman's voice rumbled uneasily. "He's punishing himself."

Reborn gently touched the ring on his finger that Tsuna had custom made for him at the end of high school. The Vongola Decimo had presented it to the hitman after the formal passing of the guardians' rings. Reborn beat Tsuna into the ground for blipping the ceremony and breaking tradition, later healing the boss in private with a sincere 'thank-you.'

The illusionist quietly gauged the reactions of everyone, finding nothing changed but higher stress levels making themselves more prevalent. He sighed, pushing himself off the wall and turning to leave the room, this wasn't going anywhere.

"Where are _**you**__ going_?" The storm hissed from his chair, "Showing your actual colors finally? _Why aren't you with him!?_" The silver-haired man bit his lip, his left hand clutching his arm chair's upholstery.

Mukuro turned slightly, staring blankly.

"Ma…Hayato, he's probably the one most worried since they've been together for so long…" Yamamoto looked away from the storm to the mist guardian. "Right?"

The blue-haired man snorted. "Think what you want. I never expected Tsuna to be so disgustingly helpless; in tangent, I'm not worried at all."

Gokudera snarled, moving to lunge before Reborn grabbed the twenty year old by the arm and threw him back into the chair. "Do you think starting a fight will solve anything?" Reborn growled, "Cool your head and let him go." Reborn noted the almost unperceivable nod from Mukuro as the other male finally slipped out of the room.

Mukuro made his way down the hallway to the Don's office, briefly noting that it was unlocked, and letting him-self into the dark room with the door closing behind quietly. The lone figure sitting huddled in a corner of the room shuddered. "Tsuna."

This time there was no reaction and the taller male walked closer to the figure, bending down to his level. Mukuro took Tsuna's hands into his own, moving them away from the brunette's face. "Enough..."

There was a mumble and Mukuro frowned. "What?"

"I bet you hate me too." The brunette laughed, head snapping up while tears streamed down his face and caught the curve of his crooked smile. "He died; I killed him. I _succeeded._" The brunette bit his tongue and tilted his head to the side. "He was _innocent _and _I __**killed**__ him_."

Tsuna let his head hit the wooden wall behind it and closed his eyes painfully shut. "I'm nothing but the Mafia scum you so despise. I guarantee you _hate_ me and he will never _forgive_ me. Hehehe…" The small Don broke into sobs, ripping his hands from Mukuro's and covering his face in shame again.

"Tsuna," the older male murmured. Mukuro sat down with his back against the wall and legs straight out. He grabbed the smaller man and lifted him to between his legs. Mukuro hugged Tsuna to his chest as the Vongola Don began to struggle. The boss managed to twist around and beat his hands into the others chest.

Mukuro hugged him tighter, trapping the trembling twenty year in his embrace. "Shhh… Surprisingly enough," Mukuro leaned in closer to the younger man's ear, "I _don't_ hate you."

Tsuna stilled, head still buried into the illusionist's dress shirt.

"And disturbingly enough, I doubt that little boy hates you either."

Tsuna tore himself away. "You _**LIAR**_," he spat. "He was innocent. I was only supposed to kill that bastard boss. He was _abusing children_ and I killed that _child_."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, roughly grabbing the Don's chin between his fingers and yanking him closer, their eyes an inch and a half apart from each other. "That boy chose to jump in front of the bastard and take the shot. Do you know why?"

The two males glared at each other. "Because," Mukuro started slowly, "that's what the little boy wanted. His last wish, his greatest accomplishment. He wanted to be of use to that slime ball."

Tsuna bitterly laughed. "Oh? I'm not that _stupid, that ignorant_ Rokudou. Don't play me for a fool."

Mukuro glowered, irritated and displeased he wasn't getting anywhere with his lover. "I won't play you for a fool if you would stop being one and see what it was that you saw for what it really was. Risotto picked that boy up from the streets and fed him, clothed him, even taught him. That man would be a God to any former street rat's eyes."

He tilted his forehead to touch Tsuna's, the intensity of his blue and red eye never wavering. "That boy wanted to return his twisted kindness, regardless if Risotto took his anger out on him when things didn't go the way he wanted. If anything the boy died happy, satisfied."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tsuna whispered, looking away.

Mukuro jerked Tsuna's head, drawing the brunette's eyes again. "It isn't supposed to. But that's how it was, no matter how wrong."

"Then that makes both parties' actions inexcusable, doesn't it?" Another tear slipped away, falling from Tsuna's long eyelashes and onto a cheek.

A blue eye twitched, "Perhaps," Mukuro smeared the tear away with a thumb. "That intuition may have saved you and others countless times. Did it ever cross your mind why you didn't feel anything amiss?"

The brunette's honey orbs widened. "See? No matter how wrong, that's the way it is." Mukuro gently kissed Tsuna, a gentle brush of lips.

Tsuna frowned. "That doesn't account for your feelings. Surely it disgusts you to be this close to me."

"I just kissed you."

"And?" Tsuna clenched his hands, "I highly doubt I'm forgiven."

"I won't be caught in a lip lock with someone I hate."

"…Christmas two years ago."

Mukuro's eye twitched again. "And I beat the hell out of him for it. Point taken and rejected. I'll do it," Mukuro kissed the brunette again, a little harder, "as many times," again, "as necessary," and again.

"S-s-stop it."

"Kufufu, no." The illusionist gave the Don one final chaste kiss. "Do you believe me now?"

Tsuna looked up from his blush, the confusion gone and his eyes clear again. "Alright."

"There then." Mukuro pulled Tsuna close again, letting the brunette rest his head on his shoulder. "If anyone asks, I beat sense into you."

Tsuna chuckled and mouthed the words 'I love you' into his shoulder but otherwise remained still, content to lie resting against his love.

Mukuro smirked at the response before it became a gentle smile and he let his own head rest against Tsuna's.

He wasn't worried at all because Tsuna was strong. Sometimes, the dense man just needed a shove to get back on his intended path.


End file.
